Somewhere In Neverland An All Time Low story-Part one?
by MissMysteryWriterGurlWWEfan
Summary: Kristy, Kahlen, Alexandria and Melanie are best friends who get the amazing opportunity to go to Warped Tour. What happens when they catch the eye of a band called All Time Low?


**Disclaimer: I do not own All Time low, Vans Warped Tour or any songs by All Time Low/other artists that may be written here. I DO own Kahlen, Melanie, Alexandria and Kristy. Kristy's name was given to me though. Any similarities to real persons are entirely coincidental. I write for the mere enjoyment of my readers.**

* * *

_Hi guys! I know I haven't written in quite some time! I may not update my other stories, simply because I have no interest in them anymore. But I do hope you'll enjoy this one! Sorry for any misspellings, or improper punctuation, I just wrote this and I've been up for 25 hours. Sleep writing! Sorry it's so short! I wrote it specifically for another site, where I have a 1000 word limit each part, so I guess it includes spacing and fanfiction doesn't count that, that's why it's lower. But anyway! Hope you enjoy it! Tell me if you want chapter two! :)_

* * *

Warped Tour 2012. Four tickets. Four best friends. Four awesome guys. One band.

Kristy and her friends pushed and shoved each other trying to get ready in the hotel bathroom.

"WARPED TOUR!" Melanie sang, putting on rubber bracelets of her favorite bands.

"WARPED FUCKING TOUR!" Alexandria sang in a slightly lower, louder tone. Slipping into her red converse and gray and black Letterman jacket. Kahlen, the more mature of the group sat in the corner holding her knees to her chest and sobbed.

"Kay, what's wrong?" Kristy asked.

"W-w-" she looked up at the three girls standing in front of her,

"WARPED TOURRRR!" Kahlen sprung from her seat on the floor and sang.

~Later~

Kris, Kahlen, Melanie and Alexandria walked up to a huge sign that read "VANS WARPED TOUR 2012"

"Guys! This is it!" Kris exclaimed. The four of them squealed and turned to walk away when Kristy stopped dead in her tracks. The most beautiful man was walking passed. His hair was light brown and pink, he was perfect.

"God what a perfect human being." She said, louder than she'd hoped. A smile crossed his face as he looked over to her.

"ALEX IS LOOKING AT YOU OH GOD" Melanie screamed, not realizing that he was in hearing distance, and not really caring. Jack Barakat's eyes followed Alex's and he laid eyes on Kahlen. His face got serious yet excited. They walked over with Rian and Zack in tow.

"Cliboner?" Jack asked Kahlen, reading her shirt. Cliboner was spelled out in bold red letters on a black, wide strap tank top.

"It's like a female boner" She smirked. Jack giggled approvingly.

Alexandria stared at Rian for a good 30 seconds without blinking, he stared back for half of that, until she finally blushed and looked away. Rian smiled and talked to her a bit. Melanie, who was the sweetest one of the group-her cell phone cover was Hello Kitty, and she was usually shy and quiet- stepped forward pushing Kris and Kay out of the way.

"My baby is here, back up." She said looking right at Zack.

Everyone looked at Melanie with shocked expressions. She approached Zack and pulled out her wallet, out of it she got a small piece of paper, a card. On it had her name and contact information, she grabbed Zack's hand and placed it in his palm. She closed his fingers over the card and winked, then proceeded to walk over to the ice cream machine. Everyone just kind of stood there looking at each other not really sure what to do. So they parted ways, the guys going to the stage and the girls to the crowd-of course, after getting Melanie.

~During Show~

"Who wants to be a very special lady and come up here and sing with us?" The entire crowd of mostly girls screamed, Kristy in particular. Alex noticed her in the crowd and smiled, remembering their encounter earlier.

"You," Alex pointed to Kris, she looked around her thinking that he couldn't be pointing to her,

"Yes you! With the pink streaks" It was an honest coincidence that Kristy had pink streaks in her hair like Alex.

Kristy walked over to the stage where security was wary about letting her on, Alex, being the protective man he is, got down and help her push passed the guards.

"What's your name?" Alex asked into the microphone, looking at Kris,

"Kristine, but everybody calls me Kristy or Kris"

"I like that, Kristy" Alex smiled still looking at her. She was beautiful, dark brown hair just past her shoulders, bangs flipped to the side covering her whole forehead and most of her left eye. Bright, happy green eyes, thin pink lips and a full figure. She was no stick, she had curves and Alex quite enjoyed that. Kristy wore fuchsia skinny jeans with a white band tee, and white Vans. She had a black headband with a pink bow in her hair and an All Time Low necklace.

Alex finally looked away from her and smiled that dimply smile of his, which made her smile too.

"I think we should end this show with a song we call Dear Maria, Count Me In, ready?" Alex asked Kris

"As I'll ever be." She smiled.

* * *

_**To Be Continued...?**_


End file.
